


To Turn

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jedi Leia Organa, Sith Luke Skywalker, Skywalker Family Drama, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: After EP6,luke is lost because the clone of PPT,and Leia has to be jedi to stop him.finally ,they killed ppt .but the accident sent them back into 23 years ago.Leia wants to get her brother back.Luke wants everything right ,and he think it must to kill PPT.will the furture be better or worse?





	1. Chapter 1

01

莱娅站在阳台上看着科洛桑的天空，她的背影实在是像极了帕德美，但安纳金知道，当你看到她的正面的时候，她更像安纳金，或者说一个战士。

没有任何一个力敏能够忽视莱娅在原力之中的存在，那简直耀眼到难以直视。就像一团火焰般热烈，像一颗恒星般闪耀，肆无忌惮地向银河系宣告她的存在。安纳金喜欢她这一点，并不像其他他认识的绝地那样冷静，而像一个真正的人一样。

莱娅让安理会相当焦头烂额，她并不了解绝地，甚至可以说一无所知，她所有的技巧和能力不是生来便有的，就是在与她的兄弟的对战中习得的，包括她的光剑也是来自于她失去的兄弟。安纳金能够看出安理会的许多人对她并不看好，不只是因为她的情况，也因为她绝不让步，甚至只是仅仅给予他们基本的尊重。

换句话说，她尊重他们的意见，乐于了解他们的技巧，但她不会因此更改她的想法，她的打算和她的理念。

她昂首挺胸，站在所有人面前，坚定地告诉他们，卢克是她的兄弟，朋友，家人，她不会因为他堕入黑暗面而做出什么必须做的事。如果有什么是必须做到的，那就是拯救他。

“……莱娅，”安纳金收拢了发散的思绪，轻声喊了一句，“你在看什么？”

女孩转过身来，“我在看科洛桑的夜空，这里……很美。”在她之前，安纳金从未感受过这种特殊的联系，甚至连欧比旺也无法与之相比，并非说深度，而是指这种感觉，他感觉他生来就该保护这个女孩，即使为之付出生命。

“哦，是啊，我也这么觉得。不过欧比旺上次提出了反对意见。”安纳金试图拉回女孩忧伤的情绪，他确定她不喜欢科洛桑。

“为什么？”莱娅有些好奇。

“嗯……毕竟我们当时在一架快要坠毁的飞船上，屁股后面还跟着好几个敌人。”安纳金生动的回忆起了那次追逐战，并告诉莱娅他做了多少次被欧比旺大叫他这是自杀的翻滚动作。

莱娅笑了起来，她摇着头，“你们这些飞行员，从来也不知天高地厚，对吗？”她的手指留恋地摸了摸她的光剑。安理会差点没收了它，安纳金和欧比旺阻止了这一点。

“怎么说？飞行是我的血液。”安纳金毫不避讳，露出了可恶的得意洋洋的表情。“这世上绝没有比我更出色的飞行员了。”

莱娅扬起了眉毛，“那可不一定，我认识一个飞行员，他可以在一个巨大的武器表面飞行，把炸弹丢进一个不到两米的通风口里面。”她骄傲地说，眼睛也为那份回忆闪闪发亮。

“女士，那我一定要和这位可敬的家伙比试一下了。”安纳金心生向往，他热爱飞行。

但他立刻意识到他说错话了，莱娅目光暗淡了下来。

某种沉默蔓延在他们之中，安纳金有些后悔，他似乎并没有和莱娅聊天的天赋，基本上他们大多数的交谈都以失败和沉默告终。

莱娅长长的呼出了一口气，露出了一个坚定的微笑，“可以的，等到了那一天，我会好好看看你们谁更强的。”

安纳金不知道怎么说，他总是一次次被莱娅的坚强所震撼，她从不绝望（或许在他不知道的地方？），也从不失去希望。

“……我能问你一个问题吗，莱娅？”安纳金说，他的心脏被捏起来，在手指里面挣扎，“你为什么还是对他抱有希望？我知道他是你的兄弟，但是……他……他……”他词穷的找不出话来表达他的疑惑。

莱娅很冷静的看着他，将一缕黑发别到了耳后。“并不是我对他抱有希望，是他给了我希望。”莱娅静静地说，她的眼睛反射出科洛桑的灯火，“他挽救了我们的父亲，他救了我，他救了韩，现在他一个人站在黑暗里，他渴望我伸出手救救他，我必须这么做，我不能放开他，因为在所有人都放弃了的时候他没有，所以我更不能放弃还在对我倾诉孤独的他。”

安纳金的喉咙肿胀了起来，他的心脏在抽痛，不知何故，他能够理解那份痛苦，他甚至嫉妒起了卢克。

“那么……”他艰难的咽下，“你在原力的存在是……故意的吗？”

莱娅对他露出了一个惊讶的笑容，点了点头，“是的，我故意彰显了我自己，I make it like a sign.我想告诉卢克，就算我没有站在他身边，我没有答应他，我依然在这里，永远在这里，他能从任何地方感觉到我，他不会孤独。”

“这并不容易，你知道，对吗？”安纳金告诉她，就像每个安理会的绝地大师那样告诫她，“就像他自己说的，黑暗面是一个吞噬的深渊。”

莱娅看着他，盯着他，用一种古怪的眼神，她闭上眼睛，承认了，“我知道，我已经见过了。但愿我不会太迟，重蹈覆辙。”

安纳金不知道她指的是什么，只好点点头，“那么时间不早了，明早我们要一起出发，该去睡了。”

莱娅向他打了个手势，请他带路，跟在了他后面。他们一起走进了绝地圣殿。

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin saw Luke and know something.

02 “别走！”安纳金不由自主地喊道，他追着卢克一路追到了城堡的另一端，年轻人停住脚步，转头看着他。

出乎安纳金的意料，卢克的眼睛并非是纯粹的黄色，更像是一种浑浊的混杂着蓝色的颜色。

“别拦着我，安纳金。”年轻人焦躁不安，却没有动手。

以城堡的复杂程度来说，安纳金不知道什么时候莱娅他们才能赶到，在那之前他只能尽力拖延。

“听我说，卢克，你是叫卢克对吗？”安纳金谨慎地拿着光剑，以防卢克改变主意直接冲过来，但他的内心深处某个声音却在叫他放下。 “你不想见见莱娅吗？她快到了，而且她很担心你。”他尝试用莱娅来打动卢克，不知道这是不是个好的尝试，但既然他见过的西斯不多，那就只能试试了。

卢克眨了眨眼睛，垂下了光剑，安纳金呼了一口气，这是个好兆头，他确实对他的家人抱有超过仇恨以外的情感。 “……莱娅，my sister……她本来应该和我站在一起的……”他的脸扭曲起来，某种曾经的模样浮现了出来，他即刻反驳了他自己。“不，她不该来这里。你不该让她来的，你不该阻止我，安纳金！”

卢克瞪着他，怒火在他眼中燃烧，他带着手套的手抓紧了光剑发出嘎吱嘎吱的摩擦声，仿佛安纳金理所当然地该为这一切负责。 “我当然应该阻止你，卢克，你不能杀了议长。”安纳金反驳，想起了刚刚在大厅里，他差点就在对付杜库的时候被卢克趁虚而入杀了帕尔帕廷就吓出一身冷汗。

“come on，卢克，你以前是个绝地，你知道绝地不是这样做事的。”安纳金讨厌自己这样说话，像安理会那些无趣的大师，只会告诉他不，这不绝地一样，他擅长的是动手。然而他并不想对卢克动手，同时他也确定，卢克也并不想和他动手。大厅里的战斗和年轻人的逃跑姿态已经印证了某些东西的存在。 就像莱娅一样，安纳金对卢克也有那种依恋的感觉，甚至更强烈。安纳金不知何故地相信莱娅所说的话，他相信卢克仍然有机会。

“这不一样！帕尔帕廷必须死，他伤害了你！”卢克的眼睛疯狂的闪烁起来，他咬牙切齿地说，眼神的焦点落在了远方。“他会伤害你的！他会毁了你的！”话语中的言之凿凿与刻骨的仇恨激起了黑暗面的蠢动，它们围绕在年轻人身边，紧紧地包围着他， _就像铠甲，就像利刃_ 。

“卢克，他是我的朋友。我不会让你杀掉我的朋友的。”安纳金有些愤怒地提醒道，忽视心中不舒服的纠结感。议长刚刚怂恿他杀了杜库，而卢克的刺杀阻止了这件事。“何况我跟你又有什么关系呢？！”

他有些口不择言，从见到莱娅以来的某种他看不到的事实紧紧地逼迫着他，这份混杂着欣喜与恐惧的烦躁感不停抓挠着他，绝地教导他的与西斯的对抗和对卢克莫名的保护欲更是让他头痛不已。

他到底错过了什么？他没有看见的，确实存在的东西是什么？难道他还做的不够好吗？

年轻人愣住了，他的眼睛短暂地变回了蓝色，脸色苍白了起来，有那么一会，他看起来就像是个迷路的，形象特别熟悉的更加年轻的孩子，“我……我……”

安纳金几乎想说对不起，他没注意到他们都放下了光剑，只是呆呆的看着对方，原力围绕着他们打转，此时此刻他们好像共享了彼此的痛苦与迷茫，无言的情感流动在空气里。

安纳金抬起手，一步步靠近卢克，他着了魔一样，想去抚摸年轻人。

“梆梆邦”一连串的脚步声响了起来，越来越近。

卢克猛然后退了一步，避开了安纳金的手，两人都为此露出了一个痛苦的表情。

“——，——，——”卢克突然蹦出了一句话。

安纳金僵在那里，浑身的骨头都浸入了冷水之中。他眼睁睁地看着卢克转身离开，消失了。后来者的脚步停在了安纳金的身边，欧比旺急切地对安纳金喊道，“你追丢他了吗，安纳金？”他忽然皱起了眉头，担忧的拍了拍安纳金的肩膀，“安纳金？你怎么了，你看起来像见了鬼一样？” 安纳金吞咽下口水，低头看着他的master，慢慢地摇了摇头，他说出的话就像幽灵那么遥远。 “没事，欧比旺，我只是……追丢了。”他的眼睛遇上了后面的莱娅，她立刻意识到了什么，迟疑地，她轻轻地点了点头。

他们之后会有一场谈话，单独两个人。

 **“save me,please……Father.”** 卢克说，他的蓝眼睛里清澈透明，声音却嘶哑难听，仿佛穿过了许多时光，这句话再度浮现。

原力在他耳边高歌，血液奔腾在身体内，他意识到——这是真相。

这就是羊群里的那只黑羊。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia meets Padme

女孩们的友谊总是很奇怪，帕德美和莱娅几乎是打个照面就喜欢上了彼此。

帕德美此时正邀请莱娅试试她最新买的裙子，莱娅的脸红扑扑的，有些不太好意思。安纳金和欧比旺坐在外面的沙发上，对女孩们热闹的嬉戏表示无可奈何。

“你的头发真漂亮，我要给你好好扎一扎。”帕德美坐在莱娅的身后说道，她哼着小曲给莱娅编辫子，莱娅从镜子里看着她，那双纤巧的手绕过穿花蝴蝶的姿态，与记忆中那种悲伤不一样，此时的帕德美虽然因为战争而疲惫，笑容却要真诚美丽的多。

帕德美很开心，那份愉悦让她身边的原力也在随着她的哼唱而微微波动。莱娅抬起眼睛，视线仿佛穿过房门，看到了外面的安纳金。

当她们降落在阳台上的时候，帕德美的笑容，她的拥抱，还有她的肢体。哦，相信自己吧，莱娅对镜子里的自己眨了眨眼睛，她太清楚爱一个人会是怎样的状态了。酸涩与痛苦，欢乐与甜蜜从她心口密封的小盒子里渗透出来，攀附游走在她的血液里。

她想念韩。

“……男孩是谁呢？”帕德美戳了戳她，打趣道，莱娅回过神来，对着帕德美的问题露出了迷茫的神色。

“哦，亲爱的，别以为我没有注意到，你在想念一个人对吗？”帕德美得意地挑了挑眉毛。

“……”莱娅咬住嘴唇，点点头，“他是个混蛋，无赖，可我想他了。”

如果韩在这里，她就不会如此孤单，在与她兄弟的对抗中，在这遥远的时空之中。

帕德美对前半句话笑了起来，而后怜爱地摸了摸莱娅的头发。“别担心，亲爱的，我相信你们总会再见的。”她信誓旦旦，感同身受。

她一定也曾怀揣着恐惧在深夜孤独地等待着一个人，望着镜子里的身影，期待着另一个人的拥抱。

而这个人——莱娅理智地意识到——也许就是安纳金。

这份认知对她来说何其珍贵，她们的父母是真心相爱的，鲜为人知的，秘密的，但热烈的爱着彼此。这样的爱是如何变为毁灭与死亡？

遥远的地方传来了层层叠叠的尖叫，隐约的血腥味萦绕在鼻尖。恐惧驱散了对韩的怀念爱恋，陈旧的恶心感蔓延了上来。

也许是长久的沉默令帕德美误解了什么，她露出了个抱歉的表情，“……我踩到你的痛处了吗？”

“不，希望如你所说，我们很快会再见的。”莱娅摇了摇头，迅速地摆脱了那份感觉。

 

安纳金差点在沙发上睡着了，直到欧比旺捅了他一下。他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，看到了帕德美得意洋洋地跨出了房门。

“当当！”她带着促狭的笑容，十分具有戏剧性的往后一伸手。安纳金他们将视线转过去，下一秒，一个与之前截然不同，闪闪发亮的女孩站在了那里。

棕色的头发被盘在了脑后，两条精巧的发辩环绕着它。白色简洁的长裙包裹在美妙的曲线之中，一个微微抬起，高傲的下巴，往上是浅淡的微笑，和闪闪发亮的眼睛。

莱娅犹如璀璨的恒星，向客厅中的一切散播出源源不断的光辉，安纳金不由自主的赞叹，“很漂亮，帕德美，你做得很好。”

帕德美嗔怪地拍了拍安纳金的手臂，“你该说莱娅真适合这身，夸我干什么。”欧比旺调侃道，“帕德美你指望他还能说出什么来呢？”

莱娅在心里记了一笔，没有表露出来。

“谢谢，帕德美，”莱娅向帕德美点头示意，“我会好好收着这套衣服的……毕竟不太适合现在。”

帕德美的眼睛黯淡了一秒，随即又满不在乎的笑起来，“当然，亲爱的，这身衣服太适合你了。”

她的神情略有些恍惚，“我想过如果以后我有个女儿的话，我一定会给她穿这样一身衣服的。”

_母亲，你已经做到了。_

莱娅没有开口，她低下头，眨掉了眼睛里的湿润。“那么，客随主便，我很想试试这里的晚餐。”

“哦，太好了，master安纳金，master帕德美，你们终于打算吃饭了。”金色的机器人抱怨道，“晚餐都快凉透了。”

“就来了，3PO。”安纳金无可奈何地说道，他向他们摊手表示无语。

莱娅略微睁大了眼睛，决定把这个问题压到吃完饭再说，她们都饿了。

“所以，是谁训练的你？我认识吗？”安纳金开口问到，他的脸上明晃晃的写着好奇，而欧比旺皱了皱眉，“反正明天安理会上也是这些问题，我只是提前知道答案。”安纳金立刻反驳了他的master。

莱娅谨慎地回避了后面那个问题。“我称呼她为支点。她曾是我父亲的朋友，在卢克离开之后，她教了我怎么使用光剑和冥想。她不是绝地，所以我也不认为自己是绝地。”她不能回答安纳金后面的问题，因为一旦她撒谎，安纳金将发现这个破绽。

“支点？她用一个假名来和你交往吗？”帕德美惊讶地说，她美丽的眼睛为此闪烁。(支点：阿索卡在义军里的假名）

“……请原谅，女士，她……当时并不安全。”莱娅斟酌再三，“而且她已经证明了自己是一个值得的朋友。”

欧比旺点点头，“也许是一个自然的力敏，银河系如此之大，并非只有绝地懂得如何使用原力。”

莱娅没有说话，她简短的点了点头，原力在波动，围绕在她和安纳金身边，试图告密。

“好吧，”安纳金耸耸肩，往后靠在了椅子上，面色沉重了下来，“那么卢克呢？那个……西斯，他是怎么回事？”

他们遇到莱娅的时候，她并非是一个人，卢克和她在一起，只不过他反应得太快，只留给他们一个背影。

莱娅忽然味同嚼蜡，她装模作样的端起了饮料，喝了一口，压下胸口的闷气。“……他是我的兄弟。”莱娅无从谈起他们之间的纠葛，那些过往如同线团缠绕在一起，纠缠牵连，有好有坏，能拿给他们看的只有表面繁复暗淡的颜色。

_“他因为一些事迷失了，我要拯救他。”_

这句话，她对韩说过，对楚巴卡说过，对阿索卡说过，也曾在深夜里，暗自对维达之下的，那残存的安纳金的幽灵说过。

她一遍又一遍地说过，绝不怀疑，不能怀疑。

“那不可能。”欧比旺困惑不已，“我从没听过一个西斯能被拯救。”

莱娅忍不住微笑起来，酸涩，和为之骄傲。“相信我，我曾 **亲眼见过** 。”

那个恩多的夜晚从来没有离开过她的脑海里，它激励着她，鼓舞着她，像卢克的拥抱一样包围着她。

在那之中，希望仍在。  
Fin


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin talks to Leia,he meets the part of truth.

04  
那些故事总是一样，只不过这一次莱娅将会掀开迷蒙的面纱，给他们看底下腐烂的骨头和淋漓的鲜血。如果可以，安纳金想吐，他的胃纠结在一起，寒冷又沉重，好像昨天的晚餐还油腻腻地冻结在里面。

一切都只是因为——安纳金依然浑身颤抖地想起那个词——“父亲”。

他想要帕德美，想要欧比旺，此时他一个人坐在莱娅对面，莫名却有一种坐在安理会那些绝地大师的面前，他们看到了他没看到的东西，然后他们判定了他的一切。

莱娅站在窗边，看着下面川流不息的车流和明明灭灭的万家灯火，那些灯火印照在她的眼睛里就像是星星。

“帕德美怎么样了？”她询问道，看起来非常平静。安纳金憎恨这种平静，虚假，蕴含风暴和毁灭的真相。

“……她没事，只是看起来受惊了。欧比旺送去医疗室那边了，他会陪她的，今晚。”安纳金没亲自去见帕德美的面，他怕。

莱娅转过头，那双眼睛明亮如同火炬，她一步步的走过来，情景就像那一天莱娅走进了安理会的大门，而安纳金坐在其中，面对着这个古怪的女孩一样。

但原力知道一切不一样了。

莱娅要把那一天没有说出来的话说出来。

_你是谁？_

_——走进来的女性将头发盘在脑后，面容精致而坚硬，看起来就像一个整装待发的战士。“尊敬的各位绝地大师，我是莱娅。”她停顿了一下，“我和我的兄弟因为飞船失事降落在了这里，请求各位绝地大师原谅我们的打扰。”_

莱娅直视着他，“我是莱娅•天行者，”她将光剑放在了桌子上，“我和卢克，卢克•天行者，由于飞船失事，来到了二十四年前的这里。”

_你是一个力敏，谁训练了你和你的兄弟？你的光剑又是从哪里来的？_

_——早在莱娅进来之前，欧比旺和安纳金就已经提交过了报告，其中自然包括了一些他们所获得的莱娅的信息。莱娅以一种全然的尊敬和疏离的态度回答道：“我父亲认识几位朋友，本和支点，他们分别教导了我和卢克如何使用原力。”光剑被她挂在腰间的皮带上，“这把光剑属于我的兄弟，他自己建造了这把光剑，在他迷失之前。”_

“这是卢克的光剑，”光剑在桌子上打了个转，滑到了安纳金的手边，“如果是你，你应该能看出来他的master是谁。……而支点，她的本名叫做阿索卡•塔诺。”

安纳金端详着这把光剑，平衡而完美，冷静而优雅。一个扭曲的想笑又想哭的表情出现在他的脸上，他喃喃自语，“欧比旺……还有阿索卡……”

他们还活着。或者，至少活的更久。

_很难想象会错过了你们这样具有强大力量的人，你的父母是谁？他们为什么不请绝地来教导你们？_

_——莱娅沉默了一会，她没有那么快准备好回答这个问题，又或是她需要一些时间来选择多少的坦诚。“请原谅，我是被领养的。在我们那里并没有机会能够接触到绝地，而他们很幸运的找到了两位能帮忙的朋友。”_

“所以……莱娅，”安纳金抬眼看着她，所有的景象都被充盈眼眶的湿润扭曲变形，他小心翼翼地，向她伸出了手，抚摸上她柔顺的头发，“你有你妈妈的头发和样子。”

莱娅的喉咙梗住，她点点头，没有说第二个字。

而卢克就像安纳金。

_被你称为兄弟的那个西斯，你对他有什么了解？_

_——“他是卢克，我的亲生兄弟。”莱娅挺直了肩膀，她的护盾变得坚硬而厚重，几乎隔绝了所有的探寻。“他被一个西斯迷惑了，迷失了，但他救了我，他仍然值得。我会把他带回来。”_

安纳金能够感受到清晰的联系在他和莱娅之间形成，比其他的更强壮，更强大，从联系的那一头传来了悲伤，动摇，喜悦，恐惧和渴望，与此同时，他在原力里探寻出去，沿着另一根更遥远的联系伸出去，在那里传来了混乱，恐惧和孤独。

“卢克……”莱娅紧握着双手，“卢克……被西迪厄斯控制了，他需要我。”而后，她看着安纳金，承认了另一件事。

“但他更需要你。”

_这很艰难，愿原力与你同在，莱娅。_

_——安理会的绝地大师们在面对莱娅的问题上并没有达成一致，但关于莱娅的争论可以延后再说。她是如此的光芒四射，只要是一个力敏都能看见她美丽的光辉，没人能相信她会是一个隐患。莱娅领受了这份祝福，她走出去就像一个战役结束的士兵，而后转头投入下一场战役。_

“还有好多事，我没办法告诉你。”莱娅咬着嘴唇，这是一种仁慈或是一种软弱，“……父亲，我们来到这里会改变多少事，我没法确定，但请你相信我，相信卢克，我们绝不会做出错误的事。”

安纳金不知道他是如何能够平静地微笑的，当他的内心一片惊涛骇浪，手心布满冷汗，感受不到自己的手指。

“我当然相信你，莱娅。”他拼命吞下喉咙里的尖刺，那么多问题塞满了头脑，每一个都争先恐后的想要涌出他的喉咙。而卢克那双浑浊的眼睛在他脑海里旋转。“你是我的……我的女儿。”

他们是他的孩子，他的后代，他的，他的， **他的。**

“愿原力与我们同在。”

Fin


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme told Obi-Wan something  
> and they have questions.

05

“帕德美，你感觉还好吗？”一个柔和的声音在帕德美的耳边响起来，女人睁开眼睛，看见素白的的医疗室。

手臂和腿上都贴上了巴克塔，她迷茫的眼睛转向床边。欧比旺坐在那里，额头上的小伤口已经被处理了，他握着她的手，眼神晦暗不明。

“欧比旺……”她听到自己的声音非常遥远，就像隔着一堵墙，“安纳金呢……他还好吗？”

欧比旺抿紧了嘴唇，他收紧了下巴，点点头，生硬而简短。“他没事，晚点他会过来的。”

帕德美接收了这个信息，随即理解了其中的意义，她点点头，往被子里缩了缩。她的神情呈现出一种超然物外的忧伤和沉默，但这无法改变欧比旺想说的话，他够出乎意料的没有去打扰安纳金，佯装平静的守着帕德美了。

“帕德美……”欧比旺吸了一口气，“听我说，帕德美，医生告诉了我一些事情，恭喜你。”

女人黑色的眼睛转了过来，平静的看着他，她比他更快的明白了当下所发生的事，她先开口了。

“我知道，”她的手放在了腹部，“毕竟我们很久不见了，欧比旺。”昨天的议长和参议员被绑架事件是他们几个月以来第一次见面，她甚至没有机会和他们开口说一句话。

欧比旺端详着她，忍住心口的烦闷，他把声音放低。“……是他吗？”

帕德美直视着他的眼睛，对于问题一言不发。这份沉默让绝地大师愤怒地站了起来，他在房间里走来走去，平复波动的心情。

“西斯啊！……”欧比旺按住额头，喉咙里堵塞着很多话说不出来，“该死的我都不想问你们多久了。”

帕德美反问他，“你会替我们保守秘密吗？”她也坐了起来，言语中透出了一种紧张和恳求，“拜托，你是他最好的朋友，他不想让你失望。”

欧比旺忍住了，他打了个手势让帕德美闭嘴，在沉默中踱步，闭上眼睛，放开情绪，向原力寻求帮助指导。

“……它不会从我这里出去的。”最后欧比旺开口，语气又变作了平时的冷静柔和，“但我到时候会和他谈谈。”

帕德美的脸上闪过了一个微笑，又很快消失，“我知道你不会对他失望的，欧比旺。”

欧比旺从鼻子里哼了一声，“他要是少给我找点麻烦，我会对他更满意的。”

“但是，在那之前，有件事我要先告诉你，”帕德美的表情变得坚硬，面无表情，“你得帮帮我，我觉得有些不对劲。”

———————————————————

“议长，你没事了吗？”安纳金惊讶的发现帕尔帕廷站在外面等着他，他走快两步，紧张的心情略微放松了一下。

“我认为我的身体还不错，”帕尔帕廷微笑着，“但鉴于帕德美议员还在里面，我建议我们一起过去看看她。”

安纳金熟练地启动了穿梭机，议长站在他旁边，等着他设定好驾驶，才慢慢地开口，“安纳金，我看到你心情不太好，是有什么困扰了你吗？”

安纳金对议长的关心报以感激的微笑，他长长地呼出了一口气，“没什么，还是那个……那个人，我失手让他跑了。”他脸色古怪，“很抱歉他……居然试图刺杀你。”

帕尔帕廷大度地摇摇头，真诚的说，“总有年轻人会走错路，只希望我们能最后把他拉回正道。”

安纳金心不在焉的点点头，犹豫再三，“议长，你觉得……西斯有办法能彻底打败绝地吗？”他很快地补充，“我是说，你看这场战争虽然结束了，但也已经太久了，而这只是因为一个杜库，我们还没有找到西迪厄斯。”

帕尔帕廷把手放在了他的肩上，就像是给予他支持一样，意味深长地说道，“我亲爱的朋友，记住，我们一定是站在胜利的一边。”

安纳金羞愧的搓了把脸，晃了晃头，甩开了一些想法，“当然，当然，谢谢你，议长。”

“别那么客气，我亲爱的朋友，我始终很欢迎你。”帕尔帕廷微笑道，将舌尖上的话吞进胃里。

他当然很欢迎天行者，他们是多么有意思。得知一个西斯胜利，绝地灭亡的未来又是多么甜美甘甜的果实。

———————————————————

“我看见了他。”帕德美一字一句的说，她美丽的眼睛里闪烁着某种哀伤，怀念，痛苦与欢乐。

“你明白吗？欧比旺，当我看见他的时候，我也看见了安纳金。”

她脸色苍白地面对着涌来的机器人，鼓起最后的勇气，等待最后的结局。而那时，一道黑影落在了她和机器人之间，那道血红色的光剑以冷酷无情的姿态斩杀砍倒接近的机器人，而他张开左手，一连三四个机器人违背规律的倒飞出去，他回过头，对帕德美大喊，“帕德美，快从右边出去，那边的守卫我清掉了！”

那个年轻人金色的头发翘在耳边，眼神陌生又熟悉，单薄略高的身躯以极其精妙的方式牢牢控制住了数十个机器人。

“——！”帕德美睁大眼睛，几乎喊出了那个名字，但她很快冷静了下来，转头跑向了右边的通道，只在转头之前，深深地看了那个莱娅口中的兄弟，古怪的西斯，卢克一眼。

“你不会是说——”欧比旺惊讶的开口，被帕德美用眼神示意了沉默，他顿了顿，“这不可能——原力有它自己的方式。”

“然而谁也说不清原力的方式不是吗？”帕德美反驳他，语气强烈，“我不会看错，别忘了莱娅，想想我怎么会漏掉这一点。”

欧比旺沉吟不语。

“请你好好地想一想，欧比旺，如果你接受了卢克的身份，你再回过头来看看这整件事，这不是非常不对劲吗？”帕德美放缓了语气，却显得更为紧张，她咬着嘴唇，将盘旋在她脑子里的东西吐了出来，“我越想越感到害怕，我感到怀疑，我不知道我是不是错了，我希望我错了，但卢克救了我。他救了我。”

帕德美的眼中湿润，她吞下喉咙里的肿块，“我觉得卢克之所以要杀帕尔帕廷，是因为帕尔帕廷有问题，他是一个，用你们的方式来说，是一个西斯。”

她顿了一顿，声音低到只有靠近她身边几米才能听到。

“想一想，欧比旺，好好想一想，我们是不是从一开始就做错了？”

———————————————————

“哦，真不好意思，安纳金，看来我还是没办法去看帕德美议员了。”帕尔帕廷听完了通讯之后，无奈的对安纳金说。

安纳金表示理解，他将帕尔帕廷送到了最近的港口，“我会将您的心意带到的。”

“真贴心，我的朋友。”帕尔帕廷拥抱了安纳金，在他的肩膀上拍了一拍，含笑说道，“你也别太担心了，安纳金，要知道，一切总有另一种选择。”

他的话让安纳金一愣，后者已经转身离开了。而他怀揣着这句话，出发去往了医疗中心。

 

Fin


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's POV

06

在看到奔来的身影的时候，卢克当机立断的逃跑了。

他还没有准备好，即使他们再一次杀死了帕尔帕廷，但黑暗面的力量依然拉拽着他。

卢克竖起了最深厚的盾牌，隐藏起了自己。他躲在高大植物的身后，看着跑来的两名绝地和几个克隆人带走了昏迷的莱娅。那些熟悉的服饰和行为……原力围绕在他身边，伸出触须想要告诉他什么。那两个绝地之一混杂着怒火掀起了原力的波动，熟悉的感觉席卷全身。卢克睁大眼睛，向原力伸出手去确认他们的身份。

安纳金•天行者与欧比旺•肯诺比。

喜悦与震惊同时在盾牌的后方掀起波澜，随即而来的是渴求。卢克后退一步，转身躲进了更深处的森林。

他不得不离开，情绪的狂潮在他心里膨胀涌动，他想大笑出声，想掩面哭泣，想拥抱他们，又想毁灭他们。

原力随他的奔跑在激荡，又被牢牢地锁在一个范围之内，卢克跑到一个湖边，喘息着停了下来。他的右手还抓着那把光剑，曾属于维达的光剑，他将它重建成了适合他的方式。

卢克深深地呼吸，排除所有的扰动，他向原力请求指导就像曾经过往尤达教他的那样。

他的父亲，未曾被污染的父亲；他的master，未曾在塔图因度过隐世的岁月；还有他的母亲……

以及帕尔帕廷。

他们都还活着，一切都尚未发生。

卢克睁开了眼睛。

他举起维达那把红色的光剑，平视着它，向它发誓，“我将保护他们，父亲，我会完成它的。”

当他如此承认之时，光明与黑暗的力量形成漩涡，它落在那双坚定的眼睛里面，邪恶的黄色短暂地回复成蓝色，而后形成浑浊的颜色。

———————————————————

他看着他们，一直看着。

就像莱娅一眼就认出了帕德美一样，卢克也不能免俗地呆愣了一秒。他屏住呼吸，崇敬地看着安纳金带着相当特别的微笑握住了帕德美的手，他们的肩膀靠在一起。莱娅站在旁边，笑容真诚，双手紧紧地交握在一起。

光明面在他耳边低喃。

多么喜悦，多么美丽，这场景冲击他的灵魂，温暖与渴望拥抱着他，他们本能成为如此美好的家庭……

黑暗的卷须勾上他的脚踝，慢慢地往上攀沿，回忆中维达苍白的脸重叠在安纳金那种美好的脸上，悲哀的火焰熊熊燃起，于此相反的却是迅速冰冷的心。

只要杀了帕尔帕廷。

一定要杀了帕尔帕廷。

卢克看着他们走进了公寓，而他退进楼宇的阴影里，转身离开了。

———————————————————

“不一样，原力的方式，在你身上。”尤达站在他的面前。

有时候，你真的很难去注意到这位过于矮小的大师，尤其是他特意这么做的时候。

“尤达大师。”卢克后退一步，眼睛扫过小巷的出口，“我无意冒犯你。”

“我知道。”尤达敲了敲地，很平静地说道，“西斯，不完全，你是。”

“……”卢克明白尤达的意思。他也不知道他现在处于什么样的状态，黑暗面不复之前那样给他那么强大的力量了，但他的心也未曾得到彻底的平静。

“有趣，你和那个小姑娘。”尤达开始嘀嘀咕咕，他的大眼睛仿佛钻进了卢克的心里，翻陈出了那一小部分美好的过往与混沌的选择。“错的选择，你做了。”

“什么？”卢克感到迷惑，他看着尤达，试探性地问到，“难道大师觉得放任不管才是最好的吗？”那把钩子钩上了他的心，仇恨与怒火翻腾起来。

尤达轻声回答他，“更重要的事，你没看到。”

还有什么事能比拯救所有人的性命与未来更重要！

愤怒地咬紧了牙齿，卢克刚想说些什么。巷口的一个人朝旁边的人高喊了一句，“最高议长与帕德美参议员被绑架了！你们居然还不知道这事吗？！”

是帕尔帕廷与帕德美……

明白的一瞬间，卢克脸上的血色褪下去了，他撇了一眼依然平静地站在原地的尤达，立刻冲向了巷口。

尤达在他背后耷拉下了耳朵，什么也没说。

———————————————————

帕德美的遇险差点逼疯了他。

她脸色苍白，睫羽湿润，却没有软弱的尖叫，而是坚定的面对着他们。

那一瞬间所见的冲击令他咆哮。

不！许！动！她！

怒气卷携力量！理智冷酷地维系每一个动作，原力如温顺的小羊任凭差遣，机器人大军成片倒下，卢克没能再来得及看帕德美一眼，她必须离开这里，去往更安全的地方，尽管他渴望她。

黑暗面喜悦的在他身边舞动，指引着他刺杀帕尔帕廷，但安纳金的强大出乎他的意料。那把亮蓝色光剑格挡在他面前，光芒映亮了那张年轻英俊的面庞，他的父亲出现在他面前，毫无畏惧。

就像个英雄。

他处理不了这个，卢克从沉浸的力量中惊醒，意识到这一点。他慌忙的逃跑，想要逃开父亲的面庞，他重叠在过去，重叠在维达苍白平静的脸上。

而他们甚至一点都不像，除了那双眼睛。

那幻觉太真实，这现实太荒谬，混沌挣扎的头脑分不清爱与独占，恨和渴望。卢克情不自禁，他恨这一切，他爱这一切，他想要他们，再一次的……

“救救我……父亲。”他太恍惚，太茫然了，以至于脱口而出了这句话。

———————————————————

当莱娅坦白的时候，他感觉到链接的形成与壮大。

'卢克？'

'是我……父亲。'

他终于再一次回应了他的父亲。

———————————————————

_火焰滚滚，热浪袭面_

_有一个女人在说话，在尖叫_

_“安纳金！！帮帮我！”_

_“吸气，呼气！帕德美！”一个年长者的声音。_

_随即鲜血和火焰喷涌翻滚，吞噬了整个视角_

_“绝地没有了，我和卢克从来没有接触过绝地”_

_是一个更年轻的女人的声音_

_“救救我，父亲！”_

_一个年轻人的声音，狂笑声从未停止_

_突然，一切都变得寂静，黑暗环绕在周围。_

_“人们总有另一个选择。”_

_另一个声音这样说。_

 

卢克猛然睁开眼睛，心脏在肋骨下砰砰直跳。但他顾不上这些，径直翻身下床，沿着新生的链接向远方发出柔和的信号。

'父亲，是你的梦吗？'

卢克耐心的等待着，就像是身份置换了一样，犹如当初的维达与他，只是安纳金很愿意通过链接向他回答。

'这已经是第三次了……'

安纳金迷茫的声音从那边传过来，他的悲伤与恐惧清晰地传到了卢克这里，这让他不禁皱起了眉毛，再次悔恨于上次失手没有杀死帕尔帕廷。

'……别放在心上，父亲，我也曾有过这样的梦。然而一切都是我想太多了。'将其他的情绪过滤之后，卢克尽力传达过去安心。

'不，我不会当做这只是个梦的！你们失去了帕德美！我知道！'安纳金愤怒地说，他的声音不稳定，卢克惊恐地意识到。

'……失去了我……本该拥有……一切！'

链接似乎也受到安纳金不稳定的精神影响，通话变得艰难了起来。

'不！安纳金，父亲！……我说……你不……找他！……个骗局……'

通话被隔断了，卢克遍体生寒，他祈祷这不会来的太快，千万不要。

不能在他面前重蹈覆辙。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin made a decision.  
> to fight like a jedi or to win like a sith.

07

安纳金从未如此感到快乐。

帕德美告诉他，她怀孕了。那意味着卢克和莱娅再过几个月就要诞生了，那是他的孩子，他的后代，他的， **他的。**

他的家庭。

他从没能摆脱依恋，那些依恋存在于帕德美，存在于欧比旺，存在于阿索卡，存在于帕尔帕廷，他保护着他们正如他们保护着他。而一个属于他的家庭，那比什么都要美好，令他的灵魂闪耀。

而他也前所未有地感到恐惧。

一个属于他的孩子们的黑暗未来。没有绝地，没有安纳金，没有帕德美，没有他们应得的一切，他看见莱娅对他们的陌生，感受到原力里卢克的绝望，那几乎让他心碎。

难道他总是不能拯救他的家人吗？

难道他该留下他们独自面对吗？

 

_火焰滚滚，热浪袭面_

_有一个女人在说话，在尖叫_

_“安纳金！！帮帮我！”_

_“吸气，呼气！帕德美！”一个年长者的声音。_

_随即鲜血和火焰喷涌翻滚，吞噬了整个视角_

_“绝地没有了，我和卢克从来没有接触过绝地”_

_是一个更年轻的女人的声音_

_“救救我，父亲！”_

_一个年轻人的声音，狂笑声从未停止_

_突然，一切都变得寂静，黑暗环绕在周围。_

_“人们总有另一个选择。”_

_另一个声音这样说。_

 

安纳金从睡梦中惊醒，他的额头上全都是汗，心跳在胸腔里几乎要跃出，他伸手想要搂过身边的帕德美，却在下一秒想起她还需要在医疗中心多待几天，欧比旺自愿去陪着她。而莱娅……她最近神神秘秘的，安纳金根本找不到她。

安纳金竭力平静下繁乱孤独的情绪，随便套上了一件外袍，走到了阳台上，看着外面的夜空与灯火。

他是一个绝地，他从以前就梦想着成为一个绝地，他为此付出了那么多。没人能像他一样，他命中注定是天选之子。然而他感到孤独和背叛。他不被信任，他不被期待，他被留下，隔绝在一切之外，只有当他们需要他的时候才将他招来。

安纳金抓紧了栏杆，黑暗面伴随在他身边舞动。

他无法想象他将如何在绝地的覆灭中死去，留下怀孕的帕德美，而后她也将无助的死去，留下他们的孩子们在西斯的世界里成长。

安纳金痛苦地弯下腰，咬紧牙齿，喉咙肿胀了起来，干涩无比。

 

_“没机会接触到绝地”_

_卢克带着皮手套的右手，邪恶的浑浊的眼睛，红色的光剑_

_“他被西迪厄斯控制了”_

_莱娅望着帕德美的渴望与悲伤，她的坚强是她的盔甲，保护其下的脆弱_

_“救救我，父亲”_

_“我必须救他，他向我伸手”_

_“安纳金，有一件美妙的事发生了”_

 

哦，他的孩子。

一个将从他的Master那里被夺走，训练为西斯学徒，他对家人的爱和渴望被利用，被伤害着同时也伤害着别人，成为邪恶的工具。

另一个将顽强对抗，宛如她的父亲，成为反抗者的明星，历经众多战役，伤痕累累，怀揣对她兄弟的希望，然而还未到达终点。

他该怎么做？他该如何窥探到这场覆灭的中心，并从中活下来去帮助他的爱人，他的孩子？

他必须更强，强大到足以保护他们，足以活下去。

或者……

 

——————————————

帕尔帕廷接到了来自安纳金的通讯。

“议长，”年轻人看起来有些抱歉，“我能……我早上能找你谈谈吗？”他甚至连衣服都没有穿好，额头上满是汗。

议长温和的笑了笑，做了个往下压的手势，示意年轻人平静下来，“当然可以，我的朋友，要知道，我随时欢迎你的到来。”

“谢谢，”安纳金往后捋了一把头发，面容严肃，他慢吞吞的说，看似刚刚从一次激烈的情绪中脱离出来。“有些事情，我……我一个人没法处理。”

“我保证我至少能给你一杯热茶。”帕尔帕廷微笑着，手上转着一个发信器。

“……我八点左右过去。”

 

_“人们总有另一个选择……”_

_“我们一定是站在胜利的一边”_

_帕尔帕廷拍了拍他的肩膀，对他笑着说。_

 

—————————————————

“……一定要确保它运转得当，只要有一丝信号泄露——”

莱娅猛然住嘴，脸色煞白。站在她对面的人略微抬起了眉毛，“女士？你怎么了？”他谨慎的发问，声音压的很低，几乎淹没在人群的喧杂之中。

‘莱娅！快去找父亲，他要去找皇帝！’那被封闭的链接打开了，传来了卢克的声音，那种焦躁和恐惧也蔓延了过来，莱娅的心跳加速了。不，不不不，不能这么快！

‘卢克，发生了什么？’她恳切地发问，祈求她的兄弟能听到这份呼唤。

‘是预知梦……他看……什么……我……他对抗不了……’卢克的仇恨与恐惧变强了，这让链接变得不稳定，‘帮帮我……my sister……’

‘我这就出发。’

莱娅回过神来，给面前这位忠诚的士兵下了最后的命令。

“去吧，越快越好，雷克斯。”

“是。”

 

——————————————————

“怎么样？”帕德美躲在外面楼宇的阴影里面，等着欧比旺从里面出来。

欧比旺一言不发，拉着帕德美匆匆离开了这里，他一边走一边低声说，“我必须马上和安理会报告，经过和杜库伯爵的确认，最高议长帕尔帕廷正是西斯尊主西迪厄斯。”

“……”帕德美虽然早有心理准备，却依然为这个消息屏住了几秒呼吸，随即她立刻反拉住了欧比旺，“别去找安理会。”

“什么？”欧比旺惊讶的停住脚步，望向帕德美坚定的双眼，他一时没有反应过来。

“别去找安理会，来不及的。”帕德美撩过耳边的头发，心脏在加速，血液奔涌在血管里，她几乎能听见脑子旋转的声音，“去找你认识的最厉害的大师，欧比旺。”

过去数年以来，帕尔帕廷的所作所为都在她脑子里旋转，一项项地滑过去。“我清楚议院有多么迟钝，从任何明面上正规的通道都无法扳倒他，而你，你也知道安理会会对这个消息做出什么样的反应。”帕德美直视着欧比旺的眼睛。

“无论如何，我们都不知道他是怎么一夕之间覆灭了那么多绝地的，但我们赌不起。”她的语速在加快，仿佛试图抓住那坚定地往前滚过的车轮，“去找你们之中最厉害的绝地，我们直接袭击他，务必要一举消灭他。”

欧比旺缓慢地，郑重地点了点头，“我明白了，帕德美，我会做到的。”

“我现在去议院那边，尽力将议长的会议往后拖延。我们就在此分开吧，愿原力与你同在，欧比旺。”帕德美握住他的手，真诚地祝愿。

“愿原力也与你同在，帕德美。”

TBC


End file.
